libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Kinetic Invocation
Prerequisite(s): Kineticist 1st, elemental focus class feature. Benefit: For each kineticist element to which you have access, you treat all spells associated with that element (see below) as utility wild talents of the listed level, which you can select as normal. Each has a burn cost of 1 unless otherwise noted, and any non-permanent, non-instantaneous effects end when your burn is removed. Using this wild talent is considered psychic spellcasting (except for the purpose of prerequisites), and you must provide emotion and thought components, as well as material components where appropriate. In addition, some spells are restricted to certain races. Your caster level for a spell is equal to your kineticist level, and the save DC for any spell is equal to 10 + the listed level of the spell + your Constitution modifier. At the GM’s discretion, other appropriate spells can be added to each element’s list. *''Aether'': Etheric shards (5th), instant armor (2nd), kinetic reverberation (2nd), protective spirit (3rd), telekinetic charge (4th; 2 burn). *''Air'': Air step (2nd), body capacitance ''(1st), ''cloak of winds (3rd), cloud shape (4th; self only), gaseous form ''(3rd), ''wind walk ''(6th). *''Earth: Expeditious excavation (2nd; 0 burn), groundswell (2nd), imprisonment ''(9th), ''rampart (7th), slowing mud (4th), statue ''(7th; 0 burn; self only), ''stone shield (1st). *''Fire'': Blessing of the salamander (5th; self only), boiling blood (2nd), death candle (2nd), fury of the sun (2nd; 0 burn), hypnotic pattern ''(2nd), ''hypnotism ''(2nd; 0 burn), ''invigorate (1st). *''Light'': Blazing rainbow (6th), daybreak arrow (3rd), light prison (2nd) morning sun (7th), silverlight ''(3rd) *''Machine: Infuse robot (7th),magic circle against technology (4th), revenant armor (4th, metal armor only) violent misfire (3rd), wall of iron ''(6th), ''warp metal (4th) *''Mind'': Animus mine (2nd),lost passage (4th),microcosm (9th). thought worm I (2nd), zone of truth ''(3rd) *''Poison: Blood mist (8th, 2 burn), hallucinogenic smoke (4th), illusory poison (3rd), poisonous balm (5th), putrefy food and drink ''(1st, 0 burn) *''Sound: Biting words (1st, 0 burn), pied piping (6th),primal scream (4th, 0 burn) sonic form (6th), tamer’s lash (1st) *''Time'': Ally across time (2nd), borrow fortune (3rd), gentle repose ''(3rd, 0 burn), ''psychic asylum (6th), skim (1st, 0 burn) *''Viscera'': Baphomet’s blessing (4th), delectable flesh (7th), hide weapon (1st, 0 burn), innocuous shape (4th; self only), share shape (3rd) *''Void'': Animate dead ''(3rd), ''command undead ''(2nd), ''death ward ''(4th), ''halt undead ''(3rd), ''life channel (1st; 0 burn; self only), mind blank ''(8th; self only), ''unliving rage (3rd). *''Water'': Fluid form ''(6th), ''ride the waves (4th), silent image ''(2nd; 0 burn), ''sleet storm ''(3rd), ''water breathing ''(3rd). *''Wood: Command plants ''(4th), ''fairy ring retreat (7th; ends 1 hour after your burn is removed), goodberry ''(1st), ''grove of respite (4th), lesser restoration ''(2nd), ''ward of the season (3rd). Special: Kineticists with the air affinity, earth affinity, fire affinity, or water affinity racial traits or the air, earth, fire, or water subtypes can select spells of the appropriate element as if they had this feat. Drow kineticists can select spells of the poison element as if they had this feat. Caligni and dhampir kineticists can select spells of the void element as if they had this feat. Gathlain and ghoran kineticists can select spells of the wood element as if they had this feat. Such a character must still have access to the appropriate element to select spells this way. At the GM’s discretion, this benefit can be expanded to other races. Category:Source: Ultimate Kineticist Compendium Category:Feats